


[Podfic] Bad Scoping Mechanisms

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Bad Scoping Mechanisms [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Like, the general public hates Tony Stark for having been a weapons manufacturer but actually he was pretty popular while he was still in the weapons industry so one wonders, who would have been a fan of Stark Industries before Afghanistan? Military, alphabet agencies, private security, hitmen and assassins? ...Hydra assassins?-In which the Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes, is an avid fan of Tony Stark for reasons.-Story written by Monyas





	[Podfic] Bad Scoping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Scoping Mechanisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607554) by [Monyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas/pseuds/Monyas). 

> I took like 10 years to edit this, so in the meantime, Monyas wrote an amazing sequel, which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869010) and that I'm hoping to pod, but I haven't asked yet lmao  
aaaaand the friend I mention in the endnotes did start to post her own inspired by fic and it can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021272/chapters/49997042), I really recommend both fics, even if Penn's is a WIP, she's got a lot planned for it.
> 
> Also this is my first work with my new microphone, and after recording I discovered a weird static sound on the last section. I tried my best to get rid of it though.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:19:02 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (21 MB)

### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/badscopingmechanisms)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1dmxj29c72z784k/Marvel-BadScopingMechanisms.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gv6mgE8rM9TeNQuoyyqFIazTjeIK5Pyl/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

  * **Text: **[_Bad Scoping Mechanisms_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607554)
  * **Author: **[Monyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas)
  * **Music: **[Every Breath You Take - The Police](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs)
  * **Reader: **[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist: **[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)

  



End file.
